filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dublerzy
| data_premiery=30 stycznia 2006 | czas_trwania= | reżyseria=Maciej Ziębiński Denis Delić | scenariusz= | role=Andrzej Grabowski Robert Gonera | muzyka= | zdjęcia= | scenografia= | kostiumy= | montaż= | produkcja= | dystrybucja= | atelier= | budżet= | dochód= | język=polski, włoski | od_lat=16 | nagrody= | prequel= | sequel= | imdb_id= }} Dublerzy - Komedia polska z 2006r. w reżyserii Marcina Ziębińskiego. Opis Akcja filmu rozpoczyna się w miejscowości Trimpanni na Sycylii, gdzie odbywają się przygotowania do ślubu córki Don Corazziego - Marii, podczas przygotowań do uroczystości ślubnych spotykamy polaka Maksa, który pracuje u Corazzich, także poznajemy drugiego bohatera Leona który gdy zatrzymuje się w miejscowej piekarni we Włoszech spotyka córkę innego gangstera Don Gambiniego - Sophie, która zatrudnia polaka do przywiezienia tortu, w którym znajduje się ładunek wybuchowy. Maks spotyka się z córką Corazziego - Marią, z którą ma romans, jednak nakrywa ich narzeczony Marii który sięga po broń i zaczyna strzelać w kierunku Maksa, polak upada na tort przywieziony przez Leona gdzie także oboje znajdują ładunek wybuchowy, co powoduje zepsucie planu Gambiniego, który specjalnie umieścił ładunek wybuchowy w torcie by zabić Don Corazziego. Maks i Leon bronią się ucieczką, gdzie uciekając Leon wyrzuca bombę w kierunku samochodu Gambiniego, który przysięga na dwóch polakach zemstę. Kilka miesięcy później spotykamy Maksa w Warszawie, gdzie pracuje jako policjant, gdy przyłapuje swoich kolegów na kradzieży, zostaje przez nich pobity, a także zwolniony. Gdy trafia do szpitala spotyka Leona, który przyszedł do szpitala do córki, która leży w szpitalu w stanie śpiączki i tylko najdroższa operacja może ją wybudzić. Także proponuje Maksowi pracę jako ochroniarz w centrum handlowym w którym pracuje. W nocy w centrum handlowym dochodzi do kradzieży, Maks i Leon przyłapują złodziei, ale uciekają. Nazajutrz zostają zwolnieni przez właściciela centrum handlowego - Stanisława Góraja, Maks i Leon podejrzliwi że napad na centrum zorganizował sam Góraj postanawiają przedostać do jego domu, gdzie widzą że w domu Góraja jest Gambini wraz z rodziną, gdy gangster widzi Maksa i Leona zaczyna do nich strzelać, Maks i Leon znowu uciekają, gdzie gdy zatrzymuje ich policjant, widzi że w bagażniku samochodu jest sam Góraj. Maks i Leon żądają od Góraja dlaczego ukradł własne centrum handlowe, mężczyzna przyznaje że zrobił to gdyż chciał spłacić Gambiniemu pieniądze i przekazał mu brylanty. Maks, Leon i Góraj spotykają się w hotelu gdzie mają się spotkać z Galaretą jednak zostaje on zamordowany przez dwóch gangsterów wynajętych przez Gambiniego, którzy również giną. Przybyli na miejsce policjanci z CBŚ-u aresztują Maksa i Leona którzy na komisariacie dowiadują się że muszą przebrać się za dwóch gangsterów którzy zginęli w hotelu aby nawiązać kontakt z Gambinim. Sophia domaga się od komisarza Zadymy, aby uwolnił Marcela i Klausa, czyli Maksa i Leona w przebraniu. Gdy Maks i Leon zostają wypuszczeni z więzienia jadą do rezydencji Gambinich gdzie dostają zlecenie zabicia samych siebie, Leon który jest zakochany w Sophii niechcący się demaskuje co powoduje kolejną ucieczkę, Leon uprowadza nieprzytomną Sophie, gdzie Maks, Leon, Góraj i Sophia trafiają do domu dr Anny, która jest zakochana w Maksie. Maks, Góraj i Anna jadą do szpitala, gdzie obawiają się że Gambini zamierza porwać córkę Leona która jest w śpiączce, na szczęście udaje im się ukryć córkę Leona ale Gambini porywa Annę, Maks postanawia wymienić ją za Sophie, gdy dzwoni do Leona ten mu mówi że wypuścił Sophie która chce pojechać na lotnisko odebrać wraz z rodziną zwłoki matki Gambiniego. Maks i Leon jadą do kościoła, gdzie także dochodzi do konfrontacji z Gambinim, który każe zakopać im grób, do Polski także dociera Don Corazzi który chce zabić Gambiniego i jego rodzinę za to że chciał go zabić, do akcji wkracza policja, która aresztuje rodzinę Gambiniego, także matka Gambiniego budzi się z trumny. Kilka miesięcy później gdy Maks, Leon, Anna i córka Leona są na spacerze, dzwoni do nich Góraj z informacją że są bardzo sławni we wszystkich gazetach, także planują gdzie zamierzają wyjechać na najbliższe wakacje. Obsada * Robert Gonera - Maks Wrona * Andrzej Grabowski - Leon Maj * Zbigniew Zamachowski - Stanisław Góraj * Bronisław Wrocławski - Luciano Gambini * Magdalena Czerwińska - Sophia Gambini * Konrad Imiela - Antonio Gambini * Krystyna Feldman - Babcia Gambini * Marek Perepeczko - Don Corazzi * Kayah - Maria Corazzi * Krzysztof Kowalewski - Komisarz Zadyma * Tadeusz Huk - Agent Berkowitz * Krzysztof Kiersznowski - Agent Konarski * Maria Pakulnis - Komisarz Braun * Magdalena Rembacz - Anna * Mirosław Zbrojewicz - Policjant Wiesiek * Jerzy Bończak - Naczelnik więzienia * Lech Dyblik - Wędkarz * Michał Piela - Policjant * Rafał Rutkowski - Pielęgniarz * Waldemar Obłoza - Pracownik lotniska * Natalia Rybicka - Ola, córka Leona * Grażyna Zielińska - Sprzątaczka w szpitalu * Maciej Ferlak - Galareta * Violetta Arlak - Prostytutka w hotelu i inni Ciekawostki * Film był kręcony min w Warszawie, w Płocku i na Sycylii * W roli córki Don Corazziego zagrała piosenkarka Kayah Linki zewnętrzne * http://filmpolski.pl/fp/index.php/1212861 - Dublerzy - na Filmpolski.pl Kategoria:Filmy z 2006 roku Kategoria:Polskie filmy Kategoria:Komedie